Expectations
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Chad has expectations to fullfill from his family, but can only do so with the help of Sonny...what drama does she get herself into this time? Read and find out xXxCHANNYxXx Everyone's fav. pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Welcome to my SWAC fic. By now, I have no idea how many I've written. This one's different though. It's a drama story. Kind of something you'd see in Mackenzie Falls. Hope you like it! It was hard to write :S

Disclaimer: I don't SWAC or the characters, but I'm introducing a couple new characters. Hope you like it! =)

**

* * *

Expectations**

Chad Dylan Cooper sat at the Mackenzie Falls table by himself, looking rather depressed. His trademark smirk vanished from his flawless face, and his arrogant attitude hidden beneath. Sonny Munroe wondered why she cared so much about why he was feeling like that or even the tiny details she noticed. I guess when you spend a lot of time hating someone and arguing with that person you begin to notice how cute they look, or how sparkly their eyes are and how well built they are.

_Ugh! Cut it out Sonny. You're talking about Chad. _Sonny shook her head vigorously trying to shake her head from those ghastly thoughts. She walked over to him.

"What happened Chad, cat got your tongue?" She asked teasingly.

Sonny waited for a retort, but nothing came.

Damn it Chad, you look like your aunt's died or something." At realizing what she said, she gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it! It's just that it's been more than 5 seconds and you haven't said CDC as yet or anything mean or even did your trademark smirk."

Still no response. Sonny was getting a bit nervous. She then spotted the note that Chad was holding.

She pulled it away from his grasp slowly and read what it said.

Dear Chad,

As per Cooper tradition, your 18th Birthday is nearing and that means it's time for you to take on the family business. It's time you stop playing around with acting and also get serious with a girl. You're not a little boy anymore. We have many expectations for you as you already knew. Since you were born, you were destined to run the family business and you can't do it alone. You need a wife and loving family behind you to support you. I know you probably think, you're still young, but your mother and I got married when we were 20 and we're still happily together.

Your Father.

P.S. We would like you to visit us the coming Thanksgiving Weekend. Hopefully by then you have a girlfriend. Bring her too. I've attached two tickets.

Sonny put the letter down…wow, talk about a huge weight on his shoulder. Nobody deserved this…Sonny dint like Chad's father. Something about him seemed very intimidating.

She looked up to see Chad looking at her…not looking, gazing. He smiled and an idea came to his head.

Sonny finally caught on to this. She shook her head.

"No way Chad, not now, not in tomorrow, not even in a million years." Sonny said stubbornly.

"Please! Help me. If I bring them to you, they might not let me take on the family business. I hate it. Acting's always been my dream, but my father doesn't approve of it."

Sonny flinched. Father…those words sounded so cold and unloved. He looked really helpless and was begging her. _Well am not doing anything in Thanksgiving anyway. _She sighed. "Fine, but only cause you're a wreck."

Chad smirked.

"Ugh! I can't believe we have to fake date again."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Who's faking?" He grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her to his room.

Oh lord…let the 'fun' begin, Sonny though. So much time with Chad, was anything but that. Although others might disagree.

* * *

Edward de Bono:

'Unhappiness is best defined as the difference between our talents and our expectations.'

This was hard to choose, there was another I really liked. But i felt this dealt a little more with the story.

R&R! =)

xXxLoveStoryxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Thankss a lot for the reviews I was kind of surprised. This would actually be my first Drama fic :| Anyways' thanks once again. Right now I feel terrible. Am kinda sick so it sucks, but more reading for you guys. This chapter was more of a fill in, I couldnt bring myself to create drama right now. Am too tired and feeling sick. But tomorrow hopefully you'll get a new chapter. By this coming wednesday, i probably would have updated all my other stories as well. Just keep checkin. Hope you enjoy, sorry for it being pointless though =)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the characters

* * *

Chapter 2

"This is stupid!" Sonny said disgruntled. She was right now in Chad's room and they were trying to pretend fake-dating again for real. This required more effort than trying to fool James Conroy, mostly because Chad's parents weren't fools.

"No it's not," Chad said in a seductive voice. "We make a perfect couple."

Sonny's mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew wide. "Really Chad? You really think so?" _Well, maybe once this charade is done, then we could actually be together for real. _Ugh! Sonny mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking?!_

"How was that for acting?" Chad asked and smirked. He knew he was awesome. It appeared as if Sonny actually believed him.

Sonny laughed softly. "Yeah it was great," she said in a small voice.  
"We should probably continue practicing." _Why do I care if he was acting, it's not like I like him._

For the next few days they tried to remember details of the other, stuff that couples would know, because without a doubt, Chad's parents would ask questions.

The casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls began to notice the sudden change in Chad and Sonny, but nobody said anything. They started being nicer, civil, and sat together in the Cafeteria together everyday. They all knew they had a thing for each other…well except Sonny and Chad themselves.

Sonny and Chad had decided not to tell their casts they were faking, as a test to see whether they believed it. They were assured when everywhere they walked there were hushed whispers about them and even Marshall, who never really caught up with any of the stuff going on at Condor Studios, noticed the 'happy couple'. So far things were great…

"So, you and Chad huh…" Tawni said one day, while she and Sonny were getting ready for their Check it Out sketch. It had become very popular and the viewers demanded more.

Sonny was absentmindedly staring into space. Lately, she had been thinking about Chad a bit too much. It seemed there were things she would have never known about him, unless they actually had gone through with this. The more they spoke, the more she liked what he said.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled snapping her fingers.

'Whatt!" Sonny yelled startled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Calm down, it's only me. Were you thinking about Chad again, you poor thing."

"Pfft, of course no—" Sonny started but then remembered they were 'dating' so it would only be natural. "Yes I was."

"That's just so cute!" Tawni said and awed. "I mean I always knew you guys would get together, the way you both argue with each other, stare into each other's eyes and you're the only person I've ever seen Chad care about. It's so obvious your heads over heels for each other."

Sonny rolled her eyes. Was this true? Did they really look at each other like how Tawni described? Did he really care? Sonny pushed those thoughts at the back of her head, and said. "Come on we have a sketch to do.

But no sooner than after the sketch, which had been brilliant did those thoughts returned and this time she was actually with Chad…awkward…

* * *

Heyy thanks for reading. Enjoyyy Summer =D

xXxLoveStoryxXx

Any plans? trips? parties? Did you guys watch PPP? I thought it was awesome! Demi and Selena are awesome role models. Did you hear they crashed a highschool prom? Lucky school .


End file.
